


Chasm

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Dedicated To... [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion told Megatron he should keep writing, that he still had a lot left to say, but there was only one thing he wanted to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasm

Denial, it is petty word,  
Too often said,  
Too often heard  
Lifetimes wasted in its stead. 

Between you and I it comes too much.  
Our sparks held by it far too long.  
Long past time we give up it’s crutch.  
Admit to ourselves where we belong.

For me your spark is a siren’s song,  
Words spoken softly in your timbre,  
These are things for which I long,  
A need I do not wish to hinder.

Come to me, or I to you,  
So that I may confess,  
In you I want to imbue,  
Yours for all time to possess.


End file.
